


Imperioed Slave

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bella is evil, Brainwashed Hermione, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am so sorry, I think I drank something, Multi, So Is Snape, What Was I Thinking?, Yaio Later, Yuri, pain kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Right so, Hermione gets brainwashed into being Bella little toy.IDK Why I wrote this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Pain kinks, I mean Bella will be hitting Hermione and she will be loving it.
> 
> I don't think it's Pedo Snape, as he only does Seventh year boys. But there have been worse out there. I mean WAY worse than this. I refuse to read Harry Potter about a Harry under the age of 15 or 16 being raped by a grown man, that's just ug... Fanfiction is weird at times.
> 
> Sex, with both male and female.
> 
> If I get reviews I MIGHT continue. I mean really, who reads stuff like this. Why did I write this! The Hell is wrong with me! Why did I post this!?
> 
> Read at your own risk people. This is just from the fucked up parts of my brain.

“What a mudblood whore you are.” Bellatrix chuckled as she looked at the girl with a sadistic glee. Given free rein to do as she pleased with the muggle born, she carefully placed up privacy wards. It was simple, sure after a bit of torture.  
(Flashback)  
Hermione whimpered as the curse let up, “Scream for me mudblood!” Bella laughed hitting her again with the curse. Grinning at the screams of pain the younger women gave. Her withering making her breasts jiggle under the clothing. Bella chuckled letting up.  
“Mudblood whore, I bet you like pain.” She laughed stalking over to a whimpering Hermione. Who tried to get up on shaky arms.  
Bella smirked, “I bet you also want more of it.” She said raising her wand to the muggleborns eye sight. “Imperio.” She said softly watching with satisfaction the blank face Hermione gave.   
“Now, my dear,” she spoke in a sugary voice coated with evil desires, “you love pain. So much so, you’ll beg me to curse you, to smack you, to mark your unblemished body. Every time I call you ‘Mudblood Whore’ you’ll grow wet.” Bella bent down to her entrance victim as she nodded faintly.  
Bella smirked as she palmed the mudblood through her pants. “If you feel you’re not in pain, you’ll tell me and beg me to make those sweet mounds of yours tender red.” She cooed darkly as Hermione gasped at the feeling of the hand pushing on her now moisten pussy.   
“You’ll do as I say with a smile and ‘Yes Mistress’. You are my slave, and if you do good you’ll find nothing but pleasure. Everything I do to you will be pleasuring, even the punishments.” Bella smirked deviously letting up on the controlling curse.  
Hermione blinked before groaning, “Mistress, I feel nothing, I need to feel pain.” She begged. Bella cackled with glee.  
“I bet you do you Mudblood Whore,” she grinned at the wetness on her slave’s pants, “Take off your clothing and present yourself to me!” she ordered.  
She grinned with maddening glee as Hermione did as she was told. Bella licked her lips at the sight of two firm, bouncy tits when the white virgin bra was taken off. Her eyes narrowed with dark intent as she watched her lay on the bed spread out in need. “Tell me, Bitch, should I hit the pussy of yours first, or those succulent white breasts?” she teased the whip over her belly skin.  
Hermione moaned like the slut she was and said in a begging tone “Anywhere you please Mistress, they are both so tender to pain that I need.” She begged.  
Bella raised it and cracked it onto her left breast. Hermione cried out and gushed a bit at the angry red mark on her skin. The Death Eater laughed hitting the other one watching as her slave girl dipped out of her dirty cunt. “Tell me you want it!” she screamed hitting Hermione’s breasts again as they bounced at the shock.  
“MISTRESSS HIT ME HARDER!” she yelled out, “I want to feel it in the morning, to wince every time I touch them!” she cried out again at another hit on her turning red tits. “I want it to scar me deep, like the dirty slut I am!” she begged, gushing again at another hit.  
Bella cackled evily, “There’s a good fuck slave, a wonderful Mudbood who knows her place.” She smirked, raising the whip and hitting her moist slit.  
Tears weld up in the muggleborns eyes as she released more fluid at that hit. “Oh mistress right there, it hurts so bad!” she yelled out at another hit on her needy sex. “I feel so dirty for you Mistress!”   
Putting down the whip as she yelled her favorite torture curse, Hermione came twice under it screaming out in pain and pleasure. She let up to not break her slave yet as Hermione panted on the soaked bed. “Your dirty Mudblood cum is everywhere.” She sneered using magic to take off her clothing. “But no matter, stare at me slave, notice everything as you touch your whipped areas.” She grinned.  
Hermione winced as she touched her swollen pussy and moaned as she stared at her Mistress’s perfect curves and soft pussy. She wasn’t worthy of such a goddess, she cried at bit as she played with her breasts in need. The soft curves that lead to a firm butt, the wetness that dripped from her Mistress pink pussy lips. She stared in need lust in her eyes, watching her Mistress sway her breast in front of her. “Stare at them,” Bella cooed darkly as Hermione followed the swaying, her own tits moving with hers. “Long for them.” She did, she wanted to lick the buds to please her worthy mistress.  
She let out a muffled sound as her face was buried between the breasts. She licked the skin eyes widening as her mistress shoved her onto the bed.  
“Now slave,” she shoved her pussy onto the muggleborn’s smirking at the whimper of pain. “I will fuck you, and you will tell me how unworthy you are.” She spoke husky like jumping up and down on Hermione as the wet smacking of to virginal lips were heard. Her other hand bouncing the mudblood breasts.  
“Oh Mistress!” she moaned, “I do not need such pleasure from you! To be under you like a bitch is all I could ever want.” She moaned arching her back. “Please mistress, fuck me, your goddess like pussy is too much for a mudblood like me!”  
Bella went faster with a moan of her own, “You bet it is little whore, I am willingly fucking your dirty pussy like a proper pureblood would for another pureblood. Be grateful for this!”  
Hermione released with a cry, “Mistress your pureblood pussy is everything I need! Fuck me until it hurts!” Bella kept going, rubbing their folds together kissing the slut deeply and shoving her tongue into her mouth.  
Hermione moaned and begged releasing three times before Bella came onto her. “I bet you love the cum of what you call a ‘inbreeding death eater’.” She sneered.  
Her slave laid there with a blank smile, “Yes… mistress, it’s so hot on my red pussy. It stings so badly.” She whispered, Bella chuckled.  
“Good Mudblood whore, very good. Now, I bet you long for some pureblood dick as well.” She chuckled darkly.  
(End of Flashback)  
Bella has left to let a person she owed a favor too, Severus Snap, to play with the little whore as she washed up to go on a raid.  
Snape was not known for his love in women. But he found them to entertaining. Much like the seventh year boys were after a long days of practice in the field. A well placed pleasure potion and oblivion was enough to keep him satisfied.   
But to know he could have his way with Potter’s mudblood, was more than enough to make his dick twitch. Her circled the helpless girl who had a smile on her face. He lifted his hand and smacked her pussy, making her moan and leak more fluids. “She’s right, you are a slut, Ms. Granger.” He drawled, carefully taking off his clothing. “And she told me you liked Pureblood Pussy’s, but you had yet to try the other sex.” He said, as Hermione nodded to that with a giggle.  
“I hope my length will satisfy you as it did for your dear friend Potter.” He smirked as she marveled at his 10 inches.  
She stared at his dick, licking her lips, “Master, that will hurt going in.” she begged softly as Snape gripped her hair.   
“It will make you gag also!” he growled, shoving her mouth onto it as she chocked for a moment, before moaning and sucking on the length hard and long like it was an icecream. “I bet it taste wonderful to you, mudblood bitch. Like your favorite icecream.” He drawled out moving her head on his length with a pleasuring purr.  
Hermione was on cloud nine, it tasted like chocolate with a bitterness of potion. Making her twirl her tongue on his tip and lick the shaft to keep that taste in her mouth. Her head moving up and down as her lip moved onto it.   
“Potter too loved the taste, Cumming once after sucking it for a minute. Though you don’t have his experience, I find you to be doing well.” He moaned out. He moved the girl faster as Hermione moaned and panted than moaned out as he released into her mouth.  
She didn’t waste a drop as she gulped down with sweet seed like a love potion cumming herself. Snape pulled her off as a bit of his white seed dripped down her mouth as she smiled. “It tasted so sweet, master, your special potion is making me so hot.”  
Snape smirked, “My special potion can also be taken another way.” He said as he roughly shoved her on the floor getting on top of her. “Through that hole you call you cunt!” he shoved his entire length into her, as Hermione cried out in pain as blood and juices ran down her thighs. The cruel potions master moaned out, “Your so much tighter than that Potter boy!” he groaned moving in and out of her.  
“Master is hurts!” she cried out, “You’re so big! I can’t take it all in, you have to stretch me wider!” she begged out in need bucking her hips to meet with the long object penetrating her fuck hole. The wet sounds of the ball hit her pussy filled the room, each squelching noise as the dick hit her womb entrance. Snape was not worried, he couldn’t have children, thus making this more fun.  
Snape smacked her breasts as she released, “Tell me you want my hot potion inside you!” he told her firmly.  
“YES! Cum inside me Master, give me your potion. I want it to BURN!” she yelled out as Severus went all the way, the tip entering her womb and releasing into her. She cried out at the hot potion inside her. “Yes… it’s so deep in me, fresh off the heat…. It burns so good master….” She breathed out slowly with a smile, releasing again as her breasts were hit a lot. Snape started again.  
Hermione moaned out, her breasts jiggling with his movement, “Again! Yes, please, fuck me silly master, fill me with you special potion as many times as you need!” she begged. “It hurt with the cum inside me, it hurts so good. Yes, Master, right there, fuck me harder!” she screamed.  
Releasing another round into her he pulled out, cum going over his stomach. “Squeeze those mounds together around my length.” He ordered her as Hermione took her breasts and hugged them around the firm dick. She smiled looking at it licking the tip clean. Snape purred at the feeling, “You will be helping me get Potter here, understand Bitch?” he asked.  
“Yes Master.” She said, gagging as the dick shoved its way into her mouth. “I didn’t say you could stop.” She bobbed her head sucking again on his dick with a content smile. He smirked, hoping that he could still have his way with the mudblood even after he had Potter.  
For now he relaxed letting her pleasure him as his throbbing manhood was squeezed between two soft breasts.


	2. The Day In The Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before the whole thing started with Hermione being a sex slave

A whimper escaped her mouth as she was held helplessly by an unknown man. It was suppose to just be another day of getting school supplies, sure Harry and Ron had been a bit late. But, being the good friend she was, agreed to helping them out. Giving them time to look that brooms and such, she went off to the book store. It was a nice day, few people were out, and the guy hidden in the dark ally knew when she'd be coming by.

"Scream and I'll kill you." he hissed into her ear as he silenced her. Hermione felt scared as hands roamed down her sides, she wasn't expecting this. All knowledge on what to do left her mind as it was filled with fear. A hand patted her cheeks lightly, moving slowly as it undid her button, something hard rubbed on her back side as she whimpered in fear.

The zipper came undone as she watched a finger poke her blue panties that hugged her sex. Her eyes were wide at the pale hand rubbing her folds. A blush formed on her face at the sudden warm feelings that ran up through her. Husky breath was in her right ear as it was licked slowly. She felt a shiver of disgust run down her spine as the tongue licked and kissed her ear and neck sending shivers through her.

A soft mewl escaped her mouth without her stopping it as she started to feel wet. This was horrible, she was enjoying this sicko playing with her. There was a chuckle behind her as the man moved his fingers past her blue panties and touched her skin carefully. The wetness spread as she opened her legs a bit more and arched back into it. The poking on her back was more defined as the fingers moved in soothing circles around her clit. 

Another hand moved up to her breast, her hand, she was playing with herself, mouth opened in bliss as she massaged her breast. The cold laugh behind her didn't register until a larger hand took over. She let out a gasp, knees trembling. "You like this?" it asked, already knowing the answer as a finger was pushed into her pussy. Hermione moaned out at that soft.

The hand squeezed and kneaded her breasts, as lips covered her open mouth and a tongue was in. Hermione let out a sound of surprise and disgust until the hand on her pussy moved up and down, in and out of her fuck whole. She found herself kissing back at her rapist, eyes closed so she didn't see his face in the darkness. The pleasure too much to think properly. She sucked on the tongue in a blissful state, as the person pull back. 

The hand on her tits pinched her erect nipples as Hermione cried out softly, releasing onto the hand. "Such a dirty girl." a voice cooed, as from under her legs she saw a wand and a word. Then it was blank for a moment, until the sound of unzipping was heard. She saw between her legs now as a large, erect penis. A bit of per cum on the tip.

Wasting no time she pushed the shaft between her sex lips and began to lubricate it. Rubbing the length between her pussy's lips as she panted softly. Her tongue dripping saliva on her chin. The man behind her let out moans of pleasure telling her what to hit and were. Once that was done, she was instructed to bend over, naked butt in the air. Her breasts jiggled in front of her as she watched the naked man take it tip and nuzzle it to her sex.

Hermione moaned in bliss, opening up more as she relaxed. The squishing sound of the dick shoving into her sent jolts of pain through her. She cried out a bit, blood running down her leg along with her sex's juices. Then smiled as it was all the way inside her. "So tight." he moaned, he didn't bother waiting for her okay as he started to pound into her without mercy.

While everything else was slow, this was fast. Making Hermione cry out in bliss as her butt jiggled with her breasts at every thrust into her sex. "Yes, right there!" she begged, "Fuck me harder!" she yelled, knowing that the privacy wards and notice me not charms would make sure no one interrupted them. This man was fucking her, and she was loving it. She released once, but he wasn't even close, going faster into her as she played with her breasts. Back was against the tight ally wall her head no looking up to see blond hair of the man fucking her. Lucius Malfoy.

Her spell educed brain didn't think anything of it as the pureblood fucked her hard. His ball sack smacking her pussy witch each thrust, until finally he pushed in all the way. The tip reaching her womb as he released into her. Hermione moaned out at the hot cum that dripped down her thighs and onto her face when he pulled out. Covered a bit in his seed, she laid there with blank eyes and a smile.

Yanked up by her hair, the senior Malfoy put her on her knees and pushed his dick into her mouth. Which the muggleborn witch accepted as she sucked on what was left to clean him off. He moaned softly, telling her how good of a mouth she had for a mudblood. She moaned softly, the vibrations making the elder hump her face a bit. Once he was cleaned off by her tongue he pulled out, and smirked at her.

Forcing her to drink a potion, to make sure she wouldn't have his child, he cleaned her off and himself. Not before smacking her ass a bit as a 'punishment' to which she released again with a loud cry of pure bliss. Carefully wiping her memory and placing in false ones. Mostly of her willingly being fucked by a man because she wanted it, he left her where he found her.

Needless to say Hermione did think she had sex, but all because she wanted to. Perhaps maybe she was a whore when Bella found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, a friend wanted me to write this part.


	3. Strange Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, more yuri, also comment on who you want to see fuck Hermione next. Can be anything.

Cissy was no stupid women, in fact she prides herself in her intelligence and cunning nature. So, she did know of her husbands par takes in some of the fun the other death eaters had. Nothing that bothered her at all. Being that she too had her fun from time to time also. 

Taking her husband's advice, she decided to agree to his request. Sitting there on the large bed they owned, in nothing but a lacy black lingerie. The underwear was small, barely covering her soft pussy as straps thing as a nail held it in place. Her breasts covered in a thing netting of black, to where you could still make out the details of the nub as the straps were used to tighten her breasts together to give them more volume. 

She ran a hand over the silk green sheets as the door opened and her husband pulled in the mudblood bookworm. Seems her lover had already taken the means to make sure she would bend over for them. Her cold eyes looking the other up and down as she moved to walk over to the blushing girl.

"Deary," she said sweetly to Lucius who nodded leaving to let his wife have her fun. Hermione stared in awe at her as she smirked hands running over her arms. "I believe I can see why my husband wanted such a sex toy." she chuckled her hand running up the witches arms to her chest as fingers started to undo the buttons.

"Such large breasts," she breathed as Hermione could only stand there and watch as ivory pale fingers started to take off her shirt. "restricted by such annoying fabrics." she said in distaste as she let the shirt fall off looking at the innocent white bra. Teasingly she circled the harden nub on the dirty witches skin, etching a shiver from the other.

Cissy chuckled at that darkly, licking her lips. "So young still, and lost her virginity to an older male." she tsked, "Naughty naughty." she said with a hum as she pulled down with two fingers the soft fabrics as Hermione's breasts bounced free. "Tell me, mudblood," she cooed in a sweet voice, "do you want it?" she asked.

Hermione had her mouth open as she felt a wave of heat when her breasts felt cool air. She moaned out softly, "Yes..." she whispered, she really did. Even if this was wrong on so many levels, she wanted it. At her answer, a pair of soft lips started to nip at her nipples. Giving her weak legs as the skilled mouth squeezed her mound and a tongue licked her buds.

Hands moved from her shoulders to her thighs as her pants came off next. showing her to with without underwear and getting wet. "Going naked today are we?" Cissy hissed in her ear as she sat the other on a chair, and lifted her legs up. Hermione gasped at that and cried out as a tongue licked her moist slit.

Up and down, teasing her clit, her opening. She tasted so good, like milk and honey. Cissy kissed her clit again, before moving on up and kissing her full on. Giving Hermione a taste also, a tongue entered her mouth, licking, caressing, bathing her own, moaning into the others mouth as this happened.

Hermione half expected lips on hers down there, only to find something long, and hard to be pushed in etching a painful moan from her as she opened her eyes. "About time." the women smirked as Lucius was buried deep into her pussy, which was squirting out juices due to his size. Hermione panted as she twitched at the dick deep into her that the tip was already in her womb. 

"Just like last time mudblood." he sneered as his wife crawled over to him and kissed him as he started to move in and out with a lot of speed. Hermione went to scream out only to have Cissy's sex shoved over her face, making vibrations that caused more fluids to leak over her cheeks and nose bridge. Hermione moaned as she started to lick and love the others taste. The heated make out filled her ears as Cissy grinded on her face. Her nose taking in the scent of her vaginal opening.

She moaned loudly as Lucius picked up speed, now playing with his wife's breasts as she moaned, making her pound on the others face and tongue as it was poked in and out of her fuck hole. Three cries was what it took as they all came, together. Hermione felt the hot seed on her face and inside her womb, she panted softly until Lucius started to go again making her cry out in need.

Sticky, hot cum smacked on her thighs and butt as his ball sack hit her anus. Cissy was grinding on her breasts now, moaning at how soft they were on her lips. Hermione laid there moaning and crying out as she released again and more cum entered her. He pulled out, the white substance dripping out of her before the two switched off.

Hermione opened her mouth as a harden rod was laid on her tongue and slid into her waiting mouth. She relaxed her throat, moaning as a pair of virginal lips nuzzled hers now. She flexed her throat around the others sticky penis, making the pureblood moan out and hump her face also.

Cissy went faster also rubbing their sexes together as she licked her stomach. Hermione sucked deeply on the dick, taking in the bitter taste until the other came and she drank it all. She moaned loudly around her Popsicle as she came also with Cissy.

The two pulled back, Hermione didn't remember when their clothing went away during the play time, nor did she care. She laid there with a brainwashed smile covered in their and her juices. 

Cissy took a breath before smirking, "We'll have to do this again some time." she said and that was all Hermione heard before passing out.


End file.
